Truth or Dare
by Snowpixie81
Summary: In honor of successfully selling their third album, the gang gets together and hold a party. A game of truth or dare breaks out, with exciting consequences. YuShu, RyuTats, KTohma, HiroSugur.


Author's notes: Hi there ^_^ As you can tell from the title, this is a Truth or Dare fic. I haven't read one in Gravitation Fandom, and if someone has written it, please please please direct me towards it. O.k. go ahead and enjoy.  
  
Ratings: R  
  
Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi, Ryuichi/Tatsuha, Tohma/K, Hiro/Suguru, and a tiny bit of Tohma/Mika and Hiro/Ayaka.  
  
Warnings: Aside from retarded attempt at humor -_-;; ummm yaoi (definitely ), OOC, a slight bit of bashing, and kissing, yeah yeah, lots of kissing, plenty of kissing, kissing coming out of the hoo ha.  
  
K: You are so pathetic Violet Bunny.  
  
VB: Hey shut up, I have to warn people about what's coming up next.  
  
K: Then what the hell is that up there *points upwards*  
  
VB: Beeecaaausse there will be kissing in the fic, lots of kisses, plethora of kisses….*drools idiotically all over the screen*  
  
K: Well, we've lost her. Anyway folks, you read and enjoy the story. And don't forget to review, or else *cocks gun* Muahahahahahaaaa.   
  
VB: -_-;; you're scaring the readers, dumb-ass.  
  
K: *continues with maniacal laughing*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
"…..And in entertainment news, The new hit band "Bad Luck" has successfully sold three million copies of their third album, "My One True Love"(1). The album has gone immediately popular in only the first week of its release. The band has been raising to stardom rapidly ever since the release of their first album "Rage Beat". The media believes……….."  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Woo Hoo!!"  
  
Hiro popped the cork off the dark green champagne bottle and plenty of frothy liquid bubbled out.   
  
Shuichi was standing in front of the large screen television, at the NG productions, and was doing a crazy little dance and chanting, on top of his lungs.  
  
"We sold three million copies!  
  
We sold three million copies!"  
  
The genki vocalist of the band was beyond himself with joy. His cheeks had gone pink with excitement. For the first time, their album had sold three million copies within the first week of its release. Even the somber faced Suguru was joining in with the celebration.  
  
Hiro passed out glasses, filled to brim with bubbly champagne.   
  
"Congratulations Shindou San." Spoke up the president of the NG Productions. He had left his office and came down to witness the excitement for himself.   
  
"You put a lot of work and effort into that album. I am glad to see that your hard labor has paid off." He said smiling at Shuichi, sipping slowly on his champagne.  
  
Shuichi gave a large smile and bent down at the waist.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Tohma Seguchi nodded his head, and walked over to Sakano. Who was standing in the corner, with a champagne glass of his own.   
  
"Well, I guess you deserve a congratulations too Sakano San. After all you are their producer now." Tohma said smiling, and thumping him on the shoulder.  
  
The nervous time-bomb of a man nearly choked on his drink. He coughed and hacked several times before he could bring his breathing under control. With severely watery eyes and a tomato-skin red face, Sakano bent over his waist several times.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
He uttered every time he bowed. Tohma smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Take it easy Sakano. Enjoy the celebrations." He said looking around the room.  
  
Hiro and Suguru were talking enthusiastically over some sheets of music. Hiro had a pen in his hand and was marking down things, as he discussed further with Suguru, on the paper. Shuichi was currently giving a high-five to their gun-toting, trigger happy manager K.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud rumble that shook the walls of the studio. A great gust of wind blew open the door, and brought with it a giant, pink cotton fluff ball.   
  
"Shu-Chaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!"  
  
The pink fluffy thing attached itself to the hyper active young man. Ryuichi Sakuma, dressed as a large Kumagoro, had come down to congratulate Shuichi in person. They were both now holding hands, and jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"This calls for a party." K yelled out from within the chaos. The declaration only helped in making the sounds of cheer go louder.  
  
"But where?"  
  
Someone raised a question and a sudden hush fell over the crowd. Everyone looked around themselves to see who would volunteer.  
  
Hiro spoke up first.  
  
"It can't be at my house. You guys know I live in a studio apartment(2). You won't be able to fit in there."  
  
So, Hiro's place was out of question.  
  
"I would offer my house most graciously, but unfortunately I can't do that." Tohma spoke up. "Mika completely forbade me from holding a get together, involving you guys and any kind of alcoholic beverages. She specifically told me in a firm voice, and I quote 'I will kick your NG Producing ass out on the street if you ever brought those drunken idiots home.'"  
  
Tohma explained all this in a dignified manner. He looked around, glaring at them with his blue-green eyes, as if daring them to make a comment.   
  
"Dude, you are so whipped."  
  
Tohma turned around and looked at K with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Wasn't it you who put three holes in my living room wall. And after drinking ten cans of beer, who's bright idea was it to practice his shooting, using Mika's French Perfumes as target. Hmmmm??" Tohma raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ryuichi gave a loud cough that sounded suspiciously like the word "whipped". Tohma turned his head towards him.  
  
"Do you want me to remind you of the time you got so drunk that you climbed the chandelier in the dining room and sang all the songs in "Rage Beat" album on top of your lungs, completely off key? And not to mention that you got so sick afterwards that you had to throw up. And you ended up using Mika's brand new Italian shoes as a barf bag."  
  
Ryuichi, who didn't have the word 'embarrassed' in his dictionary, just grinned at him. Shuichi was snickering lightly, with a hand over his mouth.  
  
"And I don't even want to bring up what Shindou San and Eiri San did in my master bedroom. I had to burn all my sheets and replace the mattress. I won't ever be able to look at my private chambers the same way again, after the horrendous state you left it in."  
  
"O.k O.k. So Seguchi San's place is out of the question."  
  
Hiro spoke up quickly, before the wrath of Tohma could come in his direction.  
  
"What about your place Sakano San?"  
  
"I have wife and kids."  
  
Everyone made a surprised sound.  
  
"No you don't." Said Tohma and then uttered under his breath. "you lucky bastard."  
  
"Well, I can't think of a more plausible excuse for you to not trash my apartment." Sakano explained. Hiro just shook his head.  
  
"Suguru?"  
  
"My parents won't allow it."  
  
"Hey, why don't we do it at my place?"  
  
Spoke up K with a wide grin.  
  
"I think that is the best idea I've had today. Let's celebrate at my house. That way, I could be closer to my babies, that I'm unable to bring to work with me. You guys have got to see the new models of Bazooka I have just purchased. And the hand guns that my friends from America sent me, you have to check it out. Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
K continued to laugh maniacally, while the rest severely sweat-dropped.   
  
"No!" Hiro spoke up a little too quickly.  
  
Tohma then stepped up and patted K's shoulder.  
  
"Not that we don't appreciate your kind offer K. But we would have to decline for the sake of our lives and for our sanity. You are incredibly trigger-crazy when you're sober. I don't want to be in the same place when you lose your inhibitions and are surrounded with weapons of mass destruction."  
  
Shuichi, Suguru and Ryuichi, who had been threatened constantly by their gun-toting manager, were nodding their heads vigorously.  
  
"Well, then we only have one choice left." Said Hiro.  
  
All pairs of eyes turned towards Shuichi's direction. Shuichi, at being the center of attention, gulped and took a step backwards.  
  
"Huh, wha? My place?"  
  
At several nods, he shook his head.   
  
"Uh uh, no way, no how. Yuki will never allow it. He doesn't like it when I make a mess in the house, how is he going to tolerate all you slobs."  
  
A gun was cocked and placed against his temple.  
  
"Ah, ha ha ha ha. As I said guys, just give me a few hours with Yuki and I'm sure he'll agree to let us have a small party."  
  
Shuichi said with a nervous laughter, backing away from his psychotic manager. Carefully keeping him in his field of vision.  
  
"See you tonight at the party guys."  
  
Upon reaching the exit, Shuichi raced through the doors and broke into a run.  
  
K put the safety back on his gun, and placed it back into its holster. Ryuichi was once again jumping up and down with his ever-present stuffed animal, Kumagoro.  
  
"Party! Party! Yay Kumagoro, we're going to a party."  
  
He stilled in his motions and looked closely at the pink bear.  
  
"You're right Kumagoro. We totally have to invite him. Let's go make a phone call."  
  
*~*~*   
  
1. That was such a stupid name _ It's not really important to the story much but still.  
  
2. I am not really sure if Hiro lives in a studio apartment or not. And I am too lazy to go watch the Anime and found out, so just deal with it *sticks out tongue*.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The apartment was blissfully quiet. Everything was in its proper place, and there wasn't a speck of dirt or a dust bunny in sight.   
  
In the study, Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 was softly emitting from the stereo system and Yuki Eiri was seated on the table, typing away on his lap top. Without the distraction of his genki, hyperactive boyfriend, Yuki was able to get much work done. He pushed his reading glasses up on his nose and started with another chapter. He was dressed in a white shirt, fastened only once around the middle, and tight blue jeans.  
  
Yuki sent a silent thanks to heavens for providing him the opportunity to have some peace and quiet before hurricane Shuichi broke out. He knew that today, the polls for their newest album were coming in. Shuichi had put a lot of effort in to that one. Staying up late at night working on lyrics, practicing the vocals, and going in the studio early in the mornings. Yuki knew that like his previous albums, this new one will top the charts in no time.   
  
Once his thoughts drifted towards Shuichi, Yuki lost his will to write anymore. He pushed the lap top away and slumped back in his seat. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
How Shuichi stormed into his life and turned it upside down, Yuki could not explain. He was incredibly grateful to have a person like Shuichi in his life, who refused to give up on their relationship. No matter how many times Yuki pushed him away or walked out on him, Shuichi always followed and brought him back in his life. This made Shuichi different from every other person in Yuki's life. He had accomplished where many others had failed. He had managed to break the ice around Yuki's hear and quite forcefully, made a home there. Which was why Yuki cherished and loved Shuichi more than anything in the world. Of course, it always seemed that Shuichi was the more active one in their relationship. But, when it came to matters of the heart, Yuki held a lot more respect and love for Shuichi than he did for him (3). And that was saying something. For Shuichi, the sun rose and set on Yuki. He was the center of Shuichi's world.  
  
A soft smile appeared on Yuki's handsome face when re recalled the time Shuichi had dressed as a girl and arrived at the temple. He had nearly given his father a heart failure. Even when Yuki clearly told him to stay out of his life, Shuichi didn't lose hope, and still went after him.  
  
Yuki straightened up and looked at the time. 'Shuichi should be home any minute now, with his big news. Maybe I'll take him out to dinner to celebrate.' Yuki thought silently to himself. He took a deep breath and turned towards the lap top. Might as well get some more work done, while he still had the chance. He was about to start hitting the keys when the front door slammed open and a voice called out.  
  
"Yuuuukiiiii!!"  
  
A few seconds later, the door to the study banged open and there stood the object of his hidden affection. His bright pink hair were windswept and his clothes were a bit ruffled. Shuichi was breathing heavily as if he ran all the way from NG studios. Which, given the circumstances, he probably did.   
  
Yuki shoved the lap top away and stood up, for he knew what was about to happen. Just as he thought, his boyfriend launched himself at him with his arms spread wide.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, with a very energetic Shuichi on top of him. He was also being showered with kisses all over his face and neck by his beautiful lover.   
  
"Yuki…..we did it…..sold…..three million….copies."  
  
Shuichi said in between kisses. He was dropping kisses everywhere he could reach. He kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips, his neck, and his cheeks.  
  
"Everyone…..at the studio……so happy…."  
  
He was not only kissing him, but also giving a full account of what went on today.   
  
Yuki grabbed his shoulder and effectively flipped them over. Now, he was the one resting on top of Shuichi, looking down in his deep purple eyes.  
  
"Seguchi San was so happy and he mmph….."  
  
Yuki cut off the rest of his sentence by sealing their lips together. He savored the taste of Shuichi as he licked his soft lips with his tongue before delving it inside. He swirled his tongue in Shuichi's mouth, before tangling it with his own.   
  
Shuichi was only too happy to return the kiss. He brought his hands up and tangled them in Yuki's golden locks. He received the tongue that intruded his mouth happily, and continued to suck on it eagerly. When the need for air arose, Yuki slowly and reluctantly pulled away. He looked down on his boyfriend whose cheeks were now supporting a healthy flush and his eyes had become a lot shinier than before.  
  
The corner of Yuki's eyes softened as he graced him with one of his rare smiles, reserved only for Shuichi.   
  
"Congratulations, you pink-haired baka."  
  
Shuichi lifted his upper body, and hugged Yuki around the neck and held on. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and held him close possessively. He slowly got up and sat in a cross legged position with Shuichi still holding him around the neck and now straddling his waist.  
  
"So Shuichi, what do you want to do to celebrate? Should I make reservations at that French restaurant you like so much?"  
  
Shuichi pulled back from the hug immediately and gave him a bright grin.  
  
"Yeah, that would be excellent!"  
  
He gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Yuki tilted his head and was about to deepen the kiss when Shuichi pulled back with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot."  
  
Yuki narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shuichi brought his head down and laid on Yuki's chest. He then mumbled incoherently in Yuki's shirt. Yuki had to strain his ears to hear it.  
  
"What? What did you say? Hungry birds took a flight?" Yuki asked incredulously.  
  
"No." Shuichi looked up.  
  
"I said 'the guys are coming over tonight'."  
  
Yuki narrowed his eyes further.  
  
"Why?" he said that one little word in slowly stretching it out, and in a low tone.  
  
"Oh…umm well……I sort…….well you see……this is how it is……well….."  
  
"Spit it out!!"  
  
"The guys wanted to celebrate the occasion. They didn't have any place to hold the party and K sorta forced me to offer my place. I told them you wouldn't like it, but they all promised to behave. They are going to bring the pizza and refreshments. And they'll be here be 7 o'clock tonight."  
  
Shuichi said hurriedly, all in one breath. Yuki shoved him off his lap and stood up. He looked down at him with hardened golden eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
He said and went towards the door. Only, he was unable to make it there for Shuichi had attached himself to his left leg and was sitting on his foot.  
  
"Shuichi, let go, baka."  
  
Yuki tried to shake him off but Shuichi held on tight.  
  
"Pleeeeaseeee Yuki. They didn't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"No."  
  
"I promise they won't make too much of a mess."  
  
"No."  
  
Shuichi had now let go of his leg and was slowly making his way up on Yuki' leg. He hugged him around the middle and placed a soft kiss on his exposed stomach.  
  
"I promise I'll do all the cleaning when they leave."  
  
"No."  
  
This time, Yuki's voice lacked the heat that was displayed previously.  
  
"I will leave you alone for the whole week so you can work on your next book." He placed an open-mouthed kiss on his chest. A visible tremor ran through Yuki's body.  
  
"N….No."  
  
Yuki's resolve was slowly crumbling.  
  
"I'll make it up to you any way you want me to."  
  
Shuichi whispered against his neck and dropped a soft kiss there, before attaching his mouth to the pale column and proceeded to suck on it gently.   
  
"You…..better believe….ah….you're going to ma…..make up to me."  
  
Yuki had completely given in. With a low growl he tangled his fingers in Shuichi's hair and yanked his head back. He brought his lips down and crushed them hungrily to Shuichi's lips. After several minutes, Shuichi pulled back.  
  
"Umm look at the time. I've got to get ready for the party."  
  
He dropped a chaste kiss on Yuki's wet, swollen lips.  
  
"Thanks Yuki. I love you."  
  
Not expecting an answer to his declaration, he bounded happily out of the study and marched over to the bedroom to get ready for tonight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
3. It is my opinion that Yuki is more in love with Shuichi than the other way around. I mean, who is the one who started the whole thing, eh eh *nudges*. And no matter how obnoxious and overbearing Shuichi could be at times, didn't Yuki always put up with him. There had to be a reason that Yuki stayed with him, and I don't think it was for sex *Hentai smile*.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Humming to the tune of "Spicy Marmalade" (4), Shuichi stepped out of the shower. He quickly blow dried his hair and stepped into his clothes. He had chosen to wear a pair of black cotton shorts and one of Yuki's white T shirts, which came all the way down to his hips. He had chosen to go with comfort rather than glamour. After all it was only his friends that were coming over for a bit of good time. Not like it was a formal event.  
  
Still humming, he went into the living room. His boyfriend was sitting there drinking beer and watching and Ancient Egyptian documentary on Discovery channel.   
  
"Yukiiii! How come you didn't change your clothes, huh?"  
  
He was still in the attire he had been in all day.  
  
"The guys are gonna be here any minute now."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
Yuki answered without taking his eyes off the screen. He then turned towards Shuichi.  
  
"You better tell that crazy manager of yours to not only leave his shoes at the door, but also any weapons he happened to be carrying.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Shuichi flashed him a V signal. He wasn't going to nag Yuki about changing his clothes. It had been a miracle that he had agreed to let them have a party in the first place.   
  
The doorbell rang and Shuichi immediately went over to answer.  
  
"Hi. Welcome."  
  
Shuichi greeted the people standing in the door.   
  
"Move idiot. I gotta put these in the fridge."  
  
Hiro pushed his way inside and made for the kitchen. He was carrying two large bags filled with cans of soda and beer.  
  
"Hey Yuki. What's up."  
  
Hiro called over to Yuki as he made his way in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Hiro, how's it going."  
  
Yuki held a lot of respect for Hiro. Apart from being quite possibly the only sane person in Bad Luck (Yuki always thought something was seriously wrong with Suguru. No normal 16 year old is that serious. And Shuichi……well, lets leave it at that.) , he was a great friend. Yuki had always admired the way Hiro had been a loyal friend to Shuichi and always stood up for him. Hiro was one of the people, Yuki was proud to have as a friend.   
  
Shuichi was now escorting Ayaka into the living room, who had came with Hiro.  
  
"Hi Eiri San, how have you been?"  
  
"Doing good Ayaka, and you?"  
  
Yuki returned politely as Ayaka took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Even though she had been dating Hiro for a while now, Ayaka still held a torch for Yuki. How could she not, look at the man. With his cornflower blonde hair, bright golden eyes, handsome face and a devil may care attitude. Yuki was the stuff your wildest fantasies were made of. Which is why he was the object of many women's and quite some men's desire. But this sexy beauty had his eyes set on a hyperactive, bumbling idiot of a boy. What Yuki ever saw in him, Ayaka was still unable to apprehend. But she had graciously stepped aside, because she knew that she didn't stand a chance in hell with Yuki, as long as Shuichi was still around.  
  
Ayaka snapped out of her thoughts as Hiro sat down next to her. She turned towards him and smiled tentatively. Shuichi too was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. He went over to get the door.  
  
When he returned, he was followed by Suguru and Sakano. Suguru was dressed in the same fashion as Shuichi and Sakano was still wearing his business suit, sans the tie and the coat. It made his appearance look a little bit at ease. He handed a large paper bag over to Shuichi.   
  
"I didn't want to come empty handed, so I stopped by a shop on my way over. Hope everyone likes pies."  
  
Shuichi happily took the bag and placed the contents in the fridge.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sakano San, we'll have them for dessert." Shuichi said smiling broadly.  
  
Tohma and Mika were the next ones to arrive, followed closely by Noriko. Shortly after Noriko had arrived and some polite conversation was taking place, was when the doorbell rang again. Shuichi opened the door to a smiling Ryuichi with Kumagoro in one hand and Tatsuha Uesugi in the other. Tatsuha's eyes had gone big and sparkly and set firmly on the man who had him in his hold.  
  
"Welcome. Come on in guys."  
  
Shuichi said moving out of the way, beckoning them inside.   
  
"It's quite a surprise Tatsuha San. But I'm sure glad you came."  
  
He commented as they made their way inside.  
  
"I got the call from Ryuichi San. How could I have refused?" Tatsuha commented sitting down next to Ryuichi on the carpet. Shuichi looked around the room.  
  
"So, I'm assuming K will be bringing the pizzas."  
  
Right on cue, the bell rang again.  
  
"That must be him."  
  
Shuichi ran towards the door and opened it to find his tall, blonde haired manager standing there. Empty handed.  
  
"Hey, where are the pizzas?" Shuichi cried out.  
  
"And a warm hello to you to Shuichi."  
  
K said smiling broadly as he made his way inside.   
  
"Oh and don't worry about the pizzas. I placed the order before coming in. They should be arriving in about 20 minutes."   
  
K called over his shoulders to a scowling Shuichi. He then stopped dead in his tracks for Yuki was blocking his way, holding a large box. K raised an eyebrow at him while Yuki stared at him icily.  
  
"Your guns. In here. Now." He said in a cold, no nonsense tone.  
  
K chuckled and shook his head in amusement. Yuki thrust the box at him.   
  
"All right, all right, sheesh."  
  
K took two guns out from his shoulder holster and placed them in the box.  
  
" 'All' your guns." Yuki said in a firm voice.  
  
K stared at him for a few seconds then sighed exasperatedly. He then took two guns out from his back pant pockets, two from next to his ribs, and two small handguns from both his socks. He dropped all the firearms in the box Yuki was holding.  
  
"Satisfied!" K said, raising his arms.  
  
Yuki nodded his head and slipped aside to let him through. K's moving out of the way revealed Shuichi right behind him. His hair had raised up as if electrocuted, and his eyes had gone larger than ever before.  
  
"He…..he carries a….all of that to work."  
  
Shuichi said stuttering, peering inside the box.  
  
"Now aren't you glad I made him take all his weapons out."  
  
Yuki said, tilting Shuichi's chin up and placing a soft kiss on his parted lips.  
  
"Now, let's get inside. Your guests are waiting."  
  
*~*~*  
  
4. "Spicy Marmalade" was one of my most favorite songs in Gravitation, so I just had to put it in there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
:Burp:  
  
"Eeeeww, gross." Cried out Ayaka.  
  
They had just finished devouring a dozen pizzas and countless cans of beer and soda. Which was it was no surprise when K had let lose a rather large burp.   
  
"That is not proper behavior." Ayaka was most offended, for she was sitting right next to him. "I mean you are not by yourself, you are in a crowd. Plus you are in company of women, who don't happen to like these kinds of things. So please, be a little more gentle in your behavior and don't make any more crude noises."  
  
:Burp:  
  
Ayaka sweat-dropped furiously and looked over at Noriko who was holding a hand over her mouth and giggling helplessly.  
  
"Oh hehehehe, excuse me." She said from behind her hand.  
  
"Why do I even bother." Ayaka said, shaking her head.  
  
"So guys, who's ready for dessert?" Shuichi called out.  
  
There were many groans that arose from the circle of people. They had all decided to sit on the plush carpet and be more relaxed. So Shuichi, with K and Hiro's help had pushed all the sofas way back against the walls and moved the coffee table out of the way.  
  
"What? No one wants any pie right now?" Shuichi asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
Unlike other people, his metabolism worked a lot faster. He burned a lot of energy by the means of his hyperactive nature and his refusal to sit down quietly for more than two minutes. Which was why he supported such a thin frame and never seemed to gain an ounce. And now, his sweet tooth was sending out major cravings for the scrumptious pies waiting in the fridge.  
  
"Maybe in a few minutes Shuichi."   
  
Hiro said slumping down further in his seat. He was seated on the carpet with his back supported by one of the sofas. He had eaten six slices of pizzas which were now taking their toll out on him.   
  
"O.K then, if nobody wants dessert then how about some music? I've got this Nittle Grasper CD already in the CD player."  
  
Shuichi said walking towards the stereo system.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
These shouts, which stopped poor Shuichi dead in his tracks, came from Mika, Tohma and none other than his beloved boyfriend.  
  
"O.k O.k. geez you guys."  
  
Shuichi said sitting down next to Yuki. He was aiming for his lap, but Yuki had moved out of the way just in time. Shuichi knew that Yuki wasn't into public displays of affection, so he was just satisfied in sitting as close to him as possible.  
  
"How about if we play a game?" suggested Suguru.  
  
"Oh yeah!" hollered K. "Let's play some drinking games."  
  
"Umm, let's not and say we did." (5) said Tohma raising an eyebrow at K. Sakano, quiet wisely moved the cans of beer out of K's reach.  
  
"Let's play, duck duck goose!" yelled Ryuichi.  
  
The room grew eerily quiet. Everyone looked at Ryuichi with dead-pan eyes.  
  
"Uh, hehehehe, just a suggestion." Ryuichi giggled.  
  
"I think it was an excellent idea, Ryuichi San." Said Tatsuha, glomping on to Ryuichi from behind.  
  
"Yeah, only you would think that." Yuki said nodding his head knowingly.   
  
"How about if we play 'spin the bottle'."   
  
Ayaka suggested looking over at Yuki. Maybe her luck would win out and she would be able to receive a kiss from the man of her dreams.  
  
Shuichi noticed her gaze and grabbed possessively on to Yuki's arm.  
  
"No, I don't think I want to play that game." He said glaring at Ayaka.  
  
"Hey, I've got an excellent idea." Spoke up Noriko. "Why don't we play 'spin the bottle', but instead of people kissing, whoever the bottle lands on will have to answer a questions truthfully or do a dare. You know, 'Spin the bottle/Truth or dare'."  
  
All around the group were nodding their heads agreeing to the idea.  
  
"But who gets to ask the question or suggest a dare?" asked Mika.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. We spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on gets to do the dare to answering. And then, that person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on, they ask them the question or dare and so on and so forth."   
  
Everybody nodded in their heads in consent.   
  
"So, everyone's in." Noriko asked looking around.   
  
Ryuichi, Shuichi and Tatsuha nodded their heads vigorously, while Hiro and Yuki just grunted their agreement.   
  
"All right then, since I suggested the game, I get to spin first. Oh, and you have to be completely honest while answering." Noriko said, holding on to an empty ketchup bottle. She waited while everyone got in a huge circle and then placed the bottle in the middle and gave it a good spin.  
  
The bottle spun several times before stopping pointing right at Suguru.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Suguru."  
  
Suguru noticing a wicked gleam in her eyes wisely chose truth.  
  
"Hmm, o.k. lets see." Norkio said tapping her chin. "Well, since this is the first try, I'll give you an easy one. Tell me, where would you have been if you hadn't been a member in Bad Luck?"  
  
Suguru thought for a few moments.   
  
"If I hadn't been in Bad Luck, then I would have pursued my other passion. I would have enrolled in a school for Fine Arts."  
  
"Oh wow, you draw Suguru?" Noriko asked amazedly.   
  
"From time to time. I'm not really that good." Suguru answered, shyly.   
  
"I didn't know that." Noriko said.  
  
"Neither did I." murmured Hiro, who was sitting right next to Suguru. For some reason, Suguru's face took on a reddish tint. He then grabbed a bottle and gave it a good spin. This time the bottle landed on Mika.   
  
"Truth or Dare Mika San."  
  
"Hmm, truth."  
  
Suguru thought for a few moments.  
  
"O.K have you and Tohma San ever had any serious arguments between you?"  
  
Mika narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit personal?"  
  
"You chose truth, now answer the question." Yuki spoke up. Mika glared at him but he just raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yes we have. When he made K the new manager for Bad Luck, I was strongly against that. I wanted him to rethink his decision but he stood by his choice and made him the manager anyway. He had never spoken to me in a harsh tone before, and quite frankly, I was surprised. I didn't know he had it in him." She then looked towards K and spoke quickly. "Of course it was nothing personal K."  
  
But K wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed her husband sitting right next to her.   
  
"You stood up for me Tohma. I'm flattered."  
  
Tohma gave him a half smile.  
  
Mika shook her head distastefully (6) and spun the bottle. This time, the bottle landed on Shuichi.  
  
"Truth or Dare Shuichi."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Shuichi said confidentially.   
  
Mika thought about what to dare with him when her eyes fell on Yuki. An idea formed in her head and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Shuichi, I dare you to stay away from Yuki for a whole day. No hugging, no kissing and definitely no touching until…." She looked over at the clock. "…..9:30 p.m. tomorrow."   
  
Shuichi's expression was crestfallen. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Yuki looked up at Mika with sharp, hooded eyes.  
  
"It would be better if you sat somewhere else. You wouldn't want to accidentally bump into him or anything." Mika said with a smug expression on her face.  
  
Shuichi nodded his head mutely and got up to sit somewhere else. He was half way up when Yuki grabbed the front of his T Shirt and brought his face down and sealed their lips in a long, hungry kiss.   
  
Shuichi felt like fainting. He was so full of happiness at the moment. Here was Yuki, his aloof boyfriend who wouldn't hold his hand in public, kissing the living daylights out of him in front of a whole crowd of people. Shuichi happily accepted the seeking tongue and allowed him to explore his mouth for all he was worth.   
  
The kiss was over too soon for Shuichi. Yuki pulled away from him slowly, their lips making a loud, wet smack when separated. Yuki looked up in Shuichi's large, liquid violet eyes.   
  
"That stupid dare starts now." He growled lowly in his throat.  
  
Shuichi went and sat in between Hiro and Suguru. He was supporting a stupid, love-stricken grin, with a dreamy expression in his eyes. He tilted on his side, and his head landed on Hiro's shoulder.   
  
Yuki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the audience as if daring them to say something. Mika and Ayaka's eyes had gone wide, while Noriko, Tatsuha and Ryuichi were giggling helplessly. Sakano had two tissues shoved up his nose for he had spurted a massive nosebleed. The rest of the gang were supporting small smiles on their faces.   
  
Shuichi snapped out of his stupor when Hiro gave his shoulder a shake.   
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah."  
  
He grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin. This time the bottle landed in front of Noriko.  
  
"Truth or Dare Noriko."  
  
She chose truth. Shuichi thought really hard.  
  
"O.K tell me. If you could sleep with anyone present here tonight, who would it be and why?"  
  
"Well, that one's easy." Noriko exclaimed. "It would be K of course. No offense to you guys, you are all very handsome. But there is something about his long blonde hair and blue eyes that I can't resist." Noriko said, winking in K's direction.  
  
K had a small, satisfactory smile on his face. His male ego had just been stroked. Everyone else was snickering behind their hands. But only one person was supporting a small frown on his face. For some reason, Tohma Seguchi didn't find that funny at all and was glaring at Noriko from behind his light blonde hair. He didn't even realize he had been staring at her, until she turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. He blinked several times and turned away. Which is why he didn't notice when Noriko smiled knowingly and whispered something quickly in Ryuichi's ears. She then straightened up and spun the bottle. It landed on Ryuichi.  
  
"Truth or Dare Ryu Chan?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Hah!" Noriko smiled broadly. "I dare you to go into the closet with Tatsuha for five minutes, and not touch each other at all. And if you break the rules than Tatsuha would have to French kiss………." Noriko looked around the room. "………Tohma."  
  
Both Tatsuha and Tohma cringed visibly at that.  
  
"And to make sure you don't cheat," Noriko got up. "I'll be right back."  
  
She went to the bathroom and returned a few seconds later. She was holding a bottle of Baby Powder, which she proceeded to sprinkle on both their hands thoroughly.  
  
"Now we'll know if you guys touch each other any where (7). Oh, and you have to put this on too." She took out a tube of shiny lip gloss and smeared it on both their lips.  
  
"Don't even think about making out, or we'll know for sure."  
  
Ryuichi dropped his child-like act and stood up straight.  
  
"You're on." He said in a deep voice. "Come on Tatsuha."  
  
He went into the hallway closet, followed closely by Tatsuha.  
  
"You better not mess anything up in there." Yuki called out.  
  
"And you had better keep your hands to yourselves." Tohma yelled after they disappeared behind the door.  
  
Now, everyone was keeping a watch on the clock, whereas Mika was arguing with Noriko.   
  
"Why did you have to bring in Tohma? Why couldn't you pick on someone else?"   
  
"Hey, relax girl. It's all part of the fun of the game." Noriko said dismissing her.  
  
After five minutes were up, Noriko went up and opened the door. True to their word, both Tatsuha and Ryuichi were standing quite apart from each other. They came back and sat down within the circle, while shaking the powder off their hands.  
  
"So Noriko, I won the dare, right?"  
  
Ryuichi inquired once he sat down.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Good, because I've been dying to do this."  
  
Ryuichi glomped on to an unsuspecting Tatsuha knocking him down on his back. He then proceeded to lock his lips on top of his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He vigorously rubbed their lips together before shoving his tongue inside his mouth and suckling and tasting Tatsuha's flavor.   
  
After he was satisfied, he sat back up straight and finally noticed the cheers and catcalls his friends were making. Yuki and Hiro, instead of hollering like the rest, were just shaking their heads good naturedly. Yuki even had a slight smile on his face. No matter how much of a bumbling idiot his brother was, he really admired, heck even worshipped Ryuichi Sakuma. Yuki was happy for his brother that he finally got his wish and had gotten together with his idol.  
  
Tatsuha was still on his back catching his breath. He sat up straight soon afterwards. Ryuichi had a large satisfactory grin on his face, and Tatsuha was supporting a shy, hesitant smile and a healthy flush.   
  
"Enjoyed yourself?" K was asking Ryuichi.  
  
"Longest five minutes of my life." Ryuichi replied, and winked at Tatsuha who blushed again.  
  
Yuki, once again, shook his head at his brother and looked around. His eyes fell on his hyperactive boyfriend, who was sitting quietly and was staring at the couple forlornly, with sad eyes. Yuki felt anger rise up within him. He was going to make Mika pay for doing this to them.   
  
Ryuichi was now spinning the bottle. This time it landed on Tohma.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Tohma."  
  
"Truth." Tohma said in his usual calm manner.  
  
Ryuichi exchanged a glance with Noriko.  
  
"O.K Tohma, tell me. Have you ever been attracted to a man before?"  
  
Tohma's face turned pink.  
  
"Well…..you see……I….."  
  
"Of course he hasn't." spoke Mika indignantly. "He has me, he doesn't need anyone else. Let alone another man." She said in a sneering tone.  
  
Tohma looked at her disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that his wife was speaking about him as if his thoughts didn't matter at all. As if he wasn't even there.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Every head turned in Tohma's direction, including Mika.  
  
"What did you say?" Mika asked slowly.  
  
"I said 'Yes'. I have been attracted to a man before. And as a matter of fact, I still am." He said defiantly, raising his chin and looking straight into Mika's eyes.  
  
They stared daggers at each other for a while and were jolted out of this condition by a loud squeal from Ryuichi.  
  
"Ooohhhh, who is it? Who is it? Who is it? Who is…."  
  
Ryuichi would have rambled on and on if Tatsuha hadn't covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
Tohma broke eye contact with his wife. He smiled at Ryuichi and shook his head.  
  
"Uh uh, Ryuichi. You already asked your question. Now, I believe it's my turn."  
  
He grabbed the bottle and spun it around. Mika humphed loudly and sat down next to him with a scowl on her face. The bottle landed on Hiro.  
  
"Hiro kun, truth or dare."  
  
Hiro took a sip out of his soda can.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"O.K Hiro." Said Tohma. "Were you ever in love with Shindou San?"   
  
Yuki sat up straight and looked at Hiro with slightly narrowed eyes. Hiro looked over at Yuki and held his gaze for a few seconds.  
  
"Of course I love him. He has been my friend for as long as I can remember." He answered looking down at Shuichi, who was looking up at him with large eyes.   
  
"However, I was never 'in' love with him. He's like a little brother I never had."  
  
"Hiro."  
  
A chibified Shuichi was clinging on to Hiro's arm and nuzzling his nose in it. Hiro patted his head affectionately and spun the bottle. The bottle stopped pointing at Yuki.  
  
"Truth or Dare Yuki."  
  
Yuki had seen what people had been dared to do so far so he chose truth. Hiro thought about what to ask him. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly.  
  
"O.K truthfully, tell me. If Shuichi hadn't come dressed as a girl to stop your marriage to Ayaka, would you have gone through with it?"  
  
Yuki looked at Hiro for a while. Shuichi and Ayaka both had their eyes glued to his face, eagerly awaiting his answer.  
  
"No." Yuki said looking at Shuichi. "I wouldn't have gone through with it."  
  
Shuichi's face visibly beamed with joy, whereas Ayaka's expressions faltered. Without explaining further, Yuki spun the bottle. It stopped in front of Tohma.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Tohma?"  
  
Tohma, who was feeling a bit bolder after his 'talk' with Mika, chose dare. Yuki immediately spoke up.  
  
"I dare you to tell the person you're attracted to how you feel about him."  
  
Tohma blushed slightly.   
  
"Umm, do I have to?" he asked shyly. Yuki nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah. You never know what you could be missing out on. Go ahead and admit your feelings. Right here, right now." Yuki said the last part fixing his eyes on Mika.  
  
"Don't you dare Tohma." Mika said in a low tone.  
  
Tohma looked at her with narrowed eyes and stood up.  
  
'Oh No! Here it comes.' Shuichi though miserably. 'I always knew he had feelings for him. Now Tohma San is going to kiss MY Yuki.' Shuichi was biting his lower lip so hard, it was close to splitting open and bleeding.  
  
Tohma was slowly walking towards Yuki, who's eyes had gone slight larger. Tohma sat down right in front of him and hung his head.   
  
"I…..I'm attracted to you." He said still looking down. Shuichi took a deep breath and got ready to cry his lungs out when Tohma spoke again.  
  
"I like you, K." He was looking to the left of Yuki, where K was seated. His eyes had gone wide, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "No matter how many crazy, psychotic quirks you have, there is just something about you that drags me towards you."  
  
Tohma took a few deep breaths as if he had been running a distance. It hadn't been easy for him to say all this, but he couldn't let Mika dictate the rest of his life for him. Sometimes you had to make your own decisions, and take some chances.  
  
Tohma hesitantly looked up to see K's expression. Instead of disapproval, he found that K was supporting a wide grin and was a little pink around the nose. Tohma have a small giggle.  
  
"I can't believe I just said all that. And to your face too."  
  
K gave a small laugh. He then looked over at Tohma, and smirked at him lopsidedly.  
  
"Hey, if it makes you feel better. The feeling is mutual."  
  
Tohma blushed fiercely at his admission. He knew K was bold, but to come right out and admit to return his feelings in front of everyone really took some guts. From behind them, Ryuichi gave a loud cough.  
  
":cough: kisshim :cough:"  
  
Tohma's eyes widened slightly and he looked shyly away from K. Taking matter into his own hands, K bent down and put his index finger under Tohma's chin. He then turned his face around and touched his lips to him in a soft, feather-like kiss. He then backed away with a large grin. Tohma looked up at him with shiny eyes and smiled brightly.  
  
"Yeah!! Go K!"  
  
Ryuichi cheered loudly, accompanied by the boisterous Shuichi, who was practically jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
Mika was observing all of this angrily. Her face had gone an ugly shade of red and you could see steam coming out of her ears. She was always used to getting her way. This was the first time that things weren't going according to her will.  
  
When Tohma turned around to get back to his seat, she went ahead and slapped him hard across the face. The sound of her hand hitting Tohma's flesh reverberated throughout the room.  
  
Several things happened at once. Ryuichi and Noriko got up angrily and yelled.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"How could you?!"  
  
Hiro was grabbing on to a squirming Shuichi who was about to jump in between Tohma and Mika. Suguru, Sakano, Yuki and Ayaka's jaws had dropped almost to the floor at the display. But none of that even came close to how K had reacted.  
  
From somewhere between his clothing, he had whipped out a small hand gun, cocked it, and was pointing it right between her eyes.   
  
Mika was now taking deep breaths. Her eyes were boring into the ice-blue ones, belonging to an angry K.  
  
"What are you planning to do with that?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"Why don't you lay your paws on Tohma again? We'll find out then." K said with a wicked, crazy gleam in his eyes.  
  
Tohma brought his hand up and put it on top of K's hand holding the gun. He slowly pushed it down.  
  
"Tohma, I'm willing to forget this evening ever happened. And I'll even forgive you for your behavior if you go home with me right now."  
  
Tohma looked at her incredulously.  
  
"You're willing to forgive me? I am sorry Mika but I can't take it anymore. I have tried my best to be a good husband. I've always given you what you wanted and even let you make decisions for me. I've ignored my own wishes and happiness to fulfill yours. But now, I'm getting tired of this."  
  
Mika's eyes had widened.  
  
"What are you saying Tohma?"  
  
Tohma took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm saying I don't want to live like this anymore. I want separation."  
  
Mika closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them again and looked at Tohma.  
  
"Fine. That's perfectly fine with me. But I just don't want separation, I want a divorce. I hope I never see you again Seguchi."  
  
She got up, collected her things and exited the apartment quietly.  
  
After they heard the door close, the entire room broke into applause and cheers. Tohma sagged down in his seat with visible relief. He rubbed a hand over his lower jaw.  
  
"That woman sure got a mean right hook."  
  
He looked over at Yuki and Tatsuha.  
  
"I apologize for my behavior towards your sister guys. But, this was something I had to do."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. She's a mean and bossy woman who always likes to get her way." Tatsuha commented.  
  
"I'm surprised you held on for that long." Said Yuki. He then turned towards K.  
  
"I knew I should have strip-searched you."  
  
K gave him a large smile.  
  
"Maybe later on, Baby." He said winking at Yuki. Yuki looked at him with a strange expression and slid away.  
  
Everyone was happy with the turnout of the events. Everyone, except Ayaka. She was sitting there with a slight frown on her face. Noriko noticed her expression, which hadn't gone unnoticed by her sharp eyes. She bent towards Ryuichi and whispered in his ear.  
  
"That woman is going to ruin Hrio's life. And I don't know if you've noticed but Suguru has been gazing at Hiro from time to time. He thinks no one's noticing, but I saw it. What do you think, we need to bring those two together."  
  
Ryuichi, who had been nodding his head, looked up at her.  
  
"So, got any ideas?"  
  
Noriko shook her head.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Noriko straightened up and saw that Yuki was listening to their conversation. She smiled at him. He grunted and averted his gaze with a thoughtful expression in his eyes. Tohma was now spinning the bottle. It stopped in front of Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi, who had chosen dare before and landed ten feet away from Yuki, chose truth.  
  
"O.K Shindou San. What is the one thing you dislike about Yuki?"  
  
"Oooooh, good question." Noriko squealed.  
  
Shuichi thought for a long time. He then brightened as he thought of something.  
  
"Oh, there's one thing I don't like. It's when Yuki prefers his work over me. I mean I would drop anything to be with Yuki, " at this point, Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano nodded their heads solemnly. "..but he wouldn't do it for me."  
  
Yuki shook his head.  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
Shuichi spun the bottle and it landed on K.  
  
"All right K, truth or dare?"  
  
K chose truth. Shuichi brightened visibly.  
  
"O.k when did you first realize that you were in looooove with Tohma San?" he asked with a leering smile.  
  
K, instead of blushing to the roots of his hair (which was exactly what Tohma did), gave a loud laugh.  
  
"Well, I knew I was always attracted to him ever since I was his manager in Nittle Grasper. But I think that the feeling got a lot stronger when I observed him as the president of NG productions. He has this cool air about him, that even when he's manipulating someone, they don't even know what hit them until he's done. He's an innocent devil, and that's one trait that I really like about him. Oh, and unlike you lot, he isn't intimidated by me." K looked over at Tohma at the end of his speech, who's face was glowing like a red neon sign.  
  
K gave a loud laugh and spun the bottle. This time the bottle landed on Noriko, and she chose dare.  
  
K smiled mischievously.   
  
"O.K Noriko, I dare you to flash Sakano."  
  
"What?!!"   
  
Sakano's face turned red and Noriko gave a wide, wicked smile.  
  
"O.K"  
  
She got up and walked sensually over to Sakano. She brought her hands to the hem of her shirt and started lifting it up. Just as she was about to lift it all up, and display her curves, she looked to the left of Sakano.   
  
"Umm, do you guys mind?"  
  
Tatsuha and Ryuichi both had their heads tilted in an angle towards her, and both their eyes were glued to her chest. Ryuichi shrugged in a nonchalant manner and dragged Tatsuha away. Noriko lifted up her shirt all the way, for Sakano's eyes only. His glasses fell askew on his nose and his eyes became wide. Noriko giggled and did a little giggle.  
  
"Take a good, long look Baby." She added seductively.  
  
This was way too much for the poor guy. He spurted a massive nosebleed and quickly passed out because of the lack of blood.  
  
Noriko fixed her shirt and sat back down on her seat. Shuichi, Ryuichi and Tatsuha were snickering while the rest of the gang were shaking their heads. Noriko spun the bottle and it landed on Yuki.  
  
"Truth or Dare Yuki San."  
  
Yuki, this time, chose dare. Noriko immediately spoke up.  
  
"I dare you to give Shuichi a lap dance."  
  
This time, Shuichi had a brutal nose bleed. He fell backwards and started giggling madly.  
  
"Well, I think we've lost Shuichi." Hiro commented.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow at Noriko.  
  
"First, I don't dance. Secondly, even if I did know how to do a lap dance, I would certainly not do it in public. But, in private is another matter." Yuki said looking at Shuichi, who had lifted his head. He promptly fell backwards again and broke into another bout of hysterical giggles. Noriko scowled and scrunched up her face.   
  
"O.K well, if you can't perform the dare, then you have to reveal a deep dark secret. Something you would never tell anyone in a million buzzillion years."  
  
Yuki raised his eyebrows at her. Noriko nodded her head solemnly.   
  
"O.K" he took a deep breath. "I'm going to regret this." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Shuichi doesn't even know this, I have bought at least 3 copies of each of Bad Luck's albums. And when he isn't home, I like to listen to them. It sorta fills the void that Shuichi leaves behind, every time he goes out. I lo…ike, like his voice."  
  
By the end of his speech, Noriko's eyes had gone incredibly wide and wobbly.  
  
"That was :sniff: so so beautifullllll. Waaaahhhhhhh!!" she broke out into hysterical sobs.  
  
Shuichi immediately got up to run into Yuki's arms. He had barely made it two feet when his leg was grabbed and he promptly fell on his face.  
  
"Hiro. Let me go. I want Yuki." Shuichi cried out desperately.  
  
"Remember the dare, Shuichi." Hiro said, still holding on to his leg.  
  
"Screw the dare."  
  
At these words from his lover, Shuichi promptly kicked Hiro's arm and ran towards Yuki. He jumped on his lap and proceeded to kiss him with such hunger and passion that he surprised both himself and Yuki. Yuki was only too happy to kiss him back with the same intensity. Sakano was slowly coming around. He lifted his head, observed the scene between the two, and passed out again.  
  
After finally pulling away from Yuki, Shuichi settled himself in his lap and laid his head on his shoulder.  
  
[Back to Hiro]  
  
After getting kicked by Shuichi, Hiro had stumbled backwards and fallen on top of Suguru, knocking him down. Now, Suguru was on his back with Hiro sprawled out on top of him, and their lips barely inches apart. Suguru could feel Hiro's warm breath caressing his lips. A pink flush was slowly spreading over Suguru's face.  
  
Hiro, who had been startled when he fell on Suguru was now transfixed. He was looking into Suguru's dark green eyes.   
  
'How come I never noticed he had such beautiful, large eyes before.' He thought to himself, looking deep into his eyes, which were staring into his own. 'Probably because I've never been this close to him before.' He also never noticed their pointed shape, which made his eyes appear incredibly innocent, and the shadows those large eye-lashes cast over his cheeks. Hiro was staring at Suguru's rapidly reddening features amazingly. Suguru's tongue darted out and slid over his lower lip. Hiro's eyes followed the appendage and took in the wet sheen his tongue left on his slightly parted lips. Hiro so wanted to just bend over and close the distance between their lips. He wanted to taste those full lips and feel their silky texture. He bent down bringing his lips close to him. Suguru's eyes slid close and he lifted his chin up. Hiro was just about to touch those incredibly soft lips with his when…..  
  
"Ah he hem."  
  
Someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Suguru's eyes snapped open while Hiro blinked his own several times as if waking up from a dream. He quickly got off of Suguru and helped him up.  
  
"Gomen nasai Suguru. You o.k.?"  
  
Suguru nodded his head wistfully looking down into the carpet.  
  
Hiro glared at Ayaka who was scowling at him. He had never resented her before this much for interrupting what was about to happen. He looked around and smiled when he saw that Shuichi was settled comfortably in Yuki's lap and Yuki's arm was circling his waist protectively.  
  
Yuki stretched out his arm and spun the bottle. It landed on Suguru.  
  
"Truth or Dare." Yuki lifted his brow.  
  
Suguru chose dare. Yuki smiled, with a corner of his lips lifting up. He bent his head and whispered something in Shuichi's ear. Shuichi looked up at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see. Now go get it." Yuki prompted.  
  
Shuichi got up off his lap and went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a tray and handed it over to Yuki. He took the tray and grabbed the knife. He cut out a piece of pie and handed it over to Suguru. He himself had a confused look on his face.  
  
"O.K Suguru, I dare you to eat this piece of pie." Yuki said.  
  
Suguru shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand.  
  
"Uh uh, you didn't let me finish." Yuki held it back. "You have to eat this piece, right out of Hiro's mouth." Yuki finished with a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Now that's the Yuki I remember." Tohma hollered with a large grin on his face. Ryuichi and Noriko gave each other a high-five. Noriko then looked over at Yuki, and he gave her a small wink.  
  
Suguru had blushed red and looked over at Hiro. He was supporting a lop-sided grin of his own. He lifted his left eyebrow at him.   
  
"Hey, that's o.k. I don't mind if you don't mind."  
  
Suguru nodded his slowly. Ayaka was observing all of this rather solemnly. Yuki handed the piece of pie to Hiro. Shuichi had settled back in his lap, with his back against Yuki's chest. Hiro placed the large end of the pie between his teeth, with the smaller, triangular end sticking out.   
  
"It would be better if you laid down Hiro." K suggested with a leery grin.  
  
"Yeah, and Suguru should straddle him. It would be much easier for you to devour it." Ryuichi said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
  
Hiro laid down flat on his back and Suguru proceeded to climb his stomach, with both his knees resting on Hiro's sides. He placed his hands on Hiro's chest, who winked at Suguru playfully. Swallowing hard, he bent down and bit off the part sticking out of his mouth.   
  
Suguru took his time with taking the bite. First, his teeth slowly grazed Hiro's lips and then clamped on to the pie. Then his lips closed around the food, while making small contact with Hiro's lips. He stood up straight and swallowed the sweet confection.  
  
"There I did it." He said with a flushed face and made to get off.  
  
"Uh uh, no way." Shuichi cried out. "There is more pie in Hiro's mouth. You have to eat that too."  
  
Suguru's blush came back with a full blast.   
  
"H…how?"  
  
Shuichi giggled impishly.  
  
"Use your tongue and scoop it out." Shuichi suggested as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I remember this one time Yuki and I were experimenting with cheesecake and Yu……"  
  
The rest of his words were cut off as Yuki silenced him with a deep kiss.  
  
"Umm they'll be busy for a while. But you should go ahead Suguru." Tatsuha said, urging him on with his hand.   
  
Suguru looked down at Hiro. He had now folded his arms behind his head and had a bright gleam in his eyes. He looked too comfortable as if preparing to enjoy every second of this ordeal.  
  
Forgetting his shyness, Suguru bent down and clamped his lips on top of Hiro's wide opened ones. He slipped his tongue inside and coiled it around the small piece of pie. He brought the piece in his mouth and was startled with Hiro's tongue had followed its path. His shut his eyes tightly as Hiro's tongue swirled in his mouth, and slid on top of Suguru's. They both shared the small piece of pie between them, by sliding their tongues into each other's mouths. When at last they finally separated, Hiro himself was supporting a healthy flush on his face.   
  
Taking deep breaths, Suguru got off of top of Hiro and sat down next to him. Had they just shared a kiss, he wondered, or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing.  
  
"Enjoyed yourself." Ayaka was asking Hiro sarcastically. Suguru turned on his side to watch Hiro's reaction. Hiro shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Suguru's heart sank. So it was just for that moment. Hiro had just gotten caught up with his hormones. He slightly slid away from him. He then grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin. Despite his dismal mood, he was supporting a smile on his face for the sake of his friends. The bottle stopped.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Tatsuha San."  
  
Tatsuha jumped up and down on his seat.  
  
"Dare! I choose dare!" he yelled out excitedly. "I wanna eat the pie out of Ryuichi San's mouth now."  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Ryuichi jumped on to the pie but luckily Yuki had picked it up and taken it out of the boisterous man's reach, who then promptly fell on his face.  
  
"No, no no no." Suguru shook his head. "Not the pie. I have another perfect dare for you. I dare you to search K and find the gun he nearly used on Mika San."  
  
K narrowed his eyes dangerously, and smiled maliciously in Tatsuha's direction. Tatsuha gulped and paled. Shuichi gave a loud laugh and gave Suguru a high five.  
  
"Good one, dude!"  
  
Reluctantly, Tatsuha got up and walked towards K.  
  
"You know, it would be better if you stood up." Tohma said snickering. "That way, Tatsuha can have better access."  
  
The rest of the guys broke out in to hysterical laughter. K scowled at Tohma.  
  
"I'll get you for this."  
  
He stood up straight. Tatsuha walked up and started petting his shoulders and underarms.   
  
"Make sure to check every 'nook' and 'cranny'." Hiro yelled out and more laughter spilled out.  
  
Tatsuha patted his stomach and back. He slid his hands over his groin and buttocks and patted down both legs. He stood up and turned towards Suguru.  
  
"It's not here." He said helplessly.   
  
"Well then, you'll have to search more thoroughly. I think I see a bulge in his zipper. Why don't you pat down there?" Suguru suggested in a leery tone.  
  
"No. That's enough searching."  
  
Ryuichi growled out, grabbed Tatsuha's arm possessively and sat back down. He hadn't let go of his arm from his clutch.  
  
"But we didn't find the gun."   
  
Shuichi wailed as K sat back down with a satisfied smile.   
  
"Yeah. Why don't you tell us where it is, K?"   
  
Tohma asked, while Shuichi and Suguru nodded their heads. Both of them were afraid that the next time he whipped out that gun, it would be pointing at either of them.  
  
K laughed out loud.  
  
"O.K"  
  
He lifted up his hand and brought it to the back of his head. He then extracted the gun out of the confines of his pony tail. Tohma grabbed the gun and placed it in his pocket. At K's questioning eyes, he explained.  
  
"You can have it back later."  
  
Yuki heard a yawn coming from the object in his lap. He looked over at the clock, as Shuichi sagged down further on his chest. It was now 11:30.  
  
"All right guys, it's almost midnight." Yuki called out. "I hate to be rude or anything but I want you all to get out now."  
  
Hiro and K stretched out their arms, and made to stand up.  
  
"Oh, but we were having so much fun." Tatsuha was crestfallen. "And I didn't even get to eat the pie out of Ryuichi San's mouth."   
  
Everybody had gotten up by now and were collecting their things to leave.  
  
"Don't worry Tatsuha Chan. We can have more fun at my place." Ryuichi was petting his arm. "I've got a full gallon of Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in my fridge. If you want, you can eat it off my chest, or any other body part you like." Ryuichi spoke to him in a low husky tone. He then whispered in his ears. "With whipped cream and chocolate sauce."  
  
A flood of drool was coming out of Tasuha's mouth. His eyes had gone large and glassy as he fantasized about what he was going to do tonight. Ryuichi stood up straight.  
  
"Well, it all depends on how fast we can go on your motorbike."  
  
:whoosh:   
  
Tasuha disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with a helmet on his head. He shoved another one on Ryuichi's head and grabbed his hand. He ran fast towards the door.  
  
"Thanks for having us over. We had a great time. See you all later. Bye guys."  
  
He called out over his shoulders really quickly, as he went out the door and disappeared with Ryuichi out of sight.  
  
Tohma was standing to the side chatting with Yuki and Shuichi, while Noriko was trying to revive poor Sakano with the help of K. He finally gained enough consciousness to stand up straight.  
  
"Huh, wha? Where am I?" He asked incoherently.  
  
"Come on Sakano San. I'll drive you home." Noriko said winding her arm around his neck and bringing his own around her shoulder. She made her way out the door with a slightly dazed Sakano.  
  
"I had a lot of fun guys. Hope we can do it again some time."   
  
She waved over her shoulder and stepped out into the night.   
  
K put on his coat and walked up to Tohma. He snaked his arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ears.  
  
"We'll talk later."   
  
Tohma blushed slightly, and looked up at him smiling. He nodded his head. K brought his hand up and gave a saluting gesture to the hosts, before exiting the apartment.   
  
Ayaka and Hiro were quietly arguing on the side.   
  
"I'm not saying that you actually kissed the boy. I'm just saying that you didn't have to look so smug and content after that stupid ordeal was over. Did you even think about what I felt? Everyone was staring at me while you and that boy were going at it like there was no tomorrow. I was so ashamed."  
  
Ayaka was fuming. Hiro was rubbing a finger in his ear.   
  
"So, you were embarrassed over what would people think about you? You didn't feel bad that your boyfriend was laying there practically making out with someone else?"  
  
Hiro asked calmly. Ayaka's features immediately paled.   
  
"Uh…yeah. That too."  
  
Hiro shook his head.  
  
"You know what, Ayaka. I don't think this is going to work out. I think we should see other people."  
  
Ayaka huffed loudly.  
  
"Fine. That's perfectly all right with me." She said walking away. "And don't worry, I'll catch a ride with Tohma San, so you won't have to bother with dropping me off."  
  
"Who was worrying?"  
  
Hiro muttered under his breath. Suguru was sitting close by tying his shoe laces. He straightened up.  
  
"I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you two." He said in an apologetic tone.  
  
Hiro smiled and softly punched his shoulder.  
  
"Nah. This was a long time coming thing. She was still too hung up on Yuki."   
  
Suguru smiled in return.  
  
"Hey, come on. I'll drop you off at your place." Hiro said. Suguru took a deep breath.  
  
"Actually, you'll have to drop me at one of my cousin's house. I'm way past my curfew, and my parents would never let me in now. They have a very strict rule about this thing. 'If you are not home by 11:00 on the dot, then stay somewhere else. Don't bother coming home, for the doors will be locked and only open when it's dawn.'." Suguru imitated his parents, causing Hiro to laugh helplessly.  
  
"O.K then, I've got a better idea. Why don't you stay over at my place? You can call your parents and let them where you are."  
  
Suguru blushed slightly.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"You won't be, now come on."  
  
They both walked over to Yuki and Shuichi and shook their hands. Shuichi took Hiro aside.  
  
"So, I hear Suguru will be sleeping over tonight." He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, putting an emphasis on the word 'sleeping'. Hiro smiled and bopped his nose. They both said their good byes and stepped out.  
  
Tohma and Ayaka were the only ones left.  
  
"Well, I should best be leaving." Tohma said smiling at them both. He then whispered at Yuki. "I've also yet to face your sister's wrath. Wish me luck."  
  
Yuki patted him on the shoulder. Tohma nodded at Ayaka, who said a tight-lipped good bye to them. And then, the last of their guests were gone.  
  
Shuichi closed the door and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
He turned around and was immediately tackled. Yuki placed lots of hungry kisses all over his face, just like he had done earlier that day.   
  
"Let's go to our room." Yuki whispered huskily in his ears and started nibbling on his ear lobe.  
  
"But…umm… what about…. Cleaning?"  
  
Shuichi asked with difficulty, as Yuki bit down gently on his ear.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
He picked him up and pushed him against the bedroom door. He kissed his lips roughly as he made his way over to the bed and dropped him on the large, soft mattress.   
  
Shuichi giggled as Yuki sprawled out on top of him and began to kiss and nibble on his neck.   
  
"I love you." Shuichi whispered in his ears.  
  
"Mmm, love you too."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened. He grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled his head back to look into his eyes.  
  
"Yuki, this is the first time you have ever said that to me." He asked with a disbelieving tone.   
  
Yuki smiled down on him. Not a lop-sided grin, nor a smirk. A full blown, beautiful loving smile.  
  
"Well, don't you think it was about time I said it."  
  
Shuichi continued to look at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my Yuki? He never acted like that before. And he would never kiss me in front of anyone. Come on show me who you are." Shuichi placed his hands on the side of Yuki's face and pulled on his cheeks.   
  
Yuki grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss in the middle of his palm.  
  
"I know I have acted cold towards you when we are out in public Shuichi." Yuki said in a serious tone. "But today, when Mika dared you to stay away from me, that really tore at my heart. I realized how much I need you to touch me and hug me, and kiss me. Staying away from you for even a single day, would kill me inside. That's why I thought, screw the world, I need you now. That's why I kissed you and held you in my arms in front of everyone Shuichi, because I am finally able to say it to you. I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul."   
  
Large tears spilled out of the corner of Shuichi's eyes. He lifted his head up and kissed Yuki passionately. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth and battled with Yuki's. Pulling away from his lips, Yuki kissed Shuichi's wet eyelids, and licked at the tears that had made streaks on Shuichi's cheeks.   
  
"I love you so much Yuki." Shuichi said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I love you Shuichi." Yuki kissed his lips. "I love you." He kissed him again. "I love you." Another kiss.  
  
He continued with the confession and the kisses until Shuichi was left laughing breathlessly.   
  
"How about if I give you that lap dance later on, Shu-Chan." Yuki said in a wicked tone.  
  
"Yuuuuki!" Shuichi cried out. "Are you trying to kill me here?"  
  
Yuki smiled devilishly down at him. He then bent over and proceeded to show Shuichi how much he loved and cherished his presence in his life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
5. Every time I ask my brother to do something, he always replies me with "Let's not and say we did." It frustrates the hell out of me, so I just had to put that there. I thought it could apply in that situation.   
  
6. Let me tell you guys straight up. I have absolutely NOTHING against Mika and Ayaka. But in order to bring our boys together, those two had to go. So, I did a little bit of bashing, hopefully you won't mind.  
  
7. I took this idea from another Truth or Dare fan fiction I had read. I just can't remember for the life of me from which fandom it was ^_^;;   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yeah Mom, I'll be staying with Nakano San."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah it was great.  
  
"O.K I will. Bye Mom."  
  
Suguru hung up the telephone. He turned towards Hiro who was bringing him some clothes for the night and a blanket.  
  
"Mom said to tell you, 'Thanks for letting him stay over.'"  
  
Hiro gave a small laugh.  
  
"Hey, that's no problem." He handed the articles of clothing over to him. "These should fit you fine."  
  
Suguru nodded his and smiled gratefully. He went to the bathroom to change, and came back out a few minutes later. Hiro's shorts came down nearly to his knees and his T-shirt hung loose on his thin frame.  
  
"You look cute." Hiro commented on his appearance and smiled when Suguru blushed. It made him look really adorable.  
  
Suguru sat down on the sofa, which was going to be his bed for the night. He grabbed a cushion and fiddled with a loose thread. The events of the night were still swirling in his head. He took a deep breath and mustered some courage.  
  
"Hiro."   
  
He looked towards Suguru raising an eyebrow.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking. Umm did you….were you…..when I took the pie out of your…..umm…was that….."  
  
Suguru stammered unable to form words. He took another deep breath and asked really quickly.  
  
"I just want to know if that was a kiss or not."  
  
He flushed to the roots of his dark green hair and looked towards the carpeted floor. The sofa sagged as Hiro sat down next to him.  
  
"No, that wasn't a kiss. That was just us sharing a piece of pie."  
  
Suguru, still looking down, nodded his head solemnly. Hiro grabbed his chin, lifted his head and brought his gaze in level with his own. He smiled softly down on him.  
  
"This is a kiss."  
  
Hiro bent his head and claimed Suguru's lips. He softly rubbed them together and marveled at the petal softness of Suguru's lips. He bit down gently on his lower lip and Suguru opened his mouth with a soft gasp. Hiro slipped his tongue inside and tangled it with Suguru. Suguru shut his eyes tightly as he felt sparks shooting all through his body. He clutched the front of Hiro's shirt with tightly clenched fists. Hiro dipped his tongue in and out of his mouth as if softly making love to him. Suguru responded by bringing his own inside Hiro's mouth where he proceeded to suckle on it happily.   
  
Hiro pulled away slowly and looked down on Suguru. He was panting slightly and looking up at him with large, liquid eyes. Hiro raised his eyebrows and smiled gently.  
  
"Well, I guess Ayaka wasn't the only one hung up on someone else."  
  
Suguru's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"It means that I've always been drawn to you for some reason. It took a kick from Shuichi to realize what was right in front of me all this time, and I never even noticed it." All of a sudden Hiro's eyes widened slightly and he slid away from him. "Oh, but if you're not o.k. with this than I'm really sorry. I would never do it again."  
  
Suguru launched himself at Hiro and leapt into his arms. He circled his arms around his middle holding him tightly while nuzzling his face in his chest.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you Hiro. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, but I never acted upon my feelings. I thought you were happy with Ayaka San and I didn't want to come in between." He looked up at his face. "But now that I finally have you, I am never ever going to let you go and lose you to someone else."  
  
Hiro's face beamed. He felt like crying at his heartfelt confession. They shared another kiss, full of passion and love.  
  
"Come on." Hiro said standing up. "Let's get to bed."  
  
Suguru stopped in his tracks. He looked apprehensively at Hiro. He knew he loved the man, but was he ready to go all the way so soon. Hiro turned and chuckled at Suguru's nervous expression.  
  
"Hey, I just want to sleep while holding you in my arms. And nothing else." He reassured him, giving him a one-armed hug and clutching him close to his chest. Suguru smiled up at him nodded his head.  
  
They both settled under the warm blankets. Hiro laid down on his back with Suguru half sprawled on top of him, with his head tucked under his chin. Hiro's arm came around and circled Suguru's waist hugging him closer. Suguru raised his head and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Good night Hiro. I love you."  
  
"Love you back Suguru. G' night."  
  
Suguru gave him a beautiful smile and brought his head back down. He soon fell asleep listening to the calming rhythm of Hiro's heartbeat.   
  
These two had just found each other. There was no need to rush things. They had the rest of their lives to explore their relationship. For now, they were content with just laying together and holding each other as close as possible.  
  
*~*~*  
  
:Ding Dong:  
  
K stopped in the middle of cleaning out his guns and brought his eyes up.  
  
'Who the hell could it be at 1 o'clock in the morning?'  
  
He flipped open his gun, checked the bullets and flipped it closed. Holding it firmly in his hand, he made his way over to the front door.   
  
He opened the door with a swift motion and pointed the gun right at the person's forehead. Deep blue-green eyes stared at him with mirth.  
  
"Paranoid much, K?" Tohma asked with a chuckle.   
  
K gave him a lop-sided grin and lowered the gun. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He took in Tohma's appearance fully.   
  
Tohma was still dressed in the same attire as the party, and there was an over-night bag resting by his feet.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" K asked, once he was finished with the observation.  
  
"Mika kicked me out of the house. She said that while she is staying in that house, she doesn't want to see my mug in there. She was kind enough to pack this bag and throw it out the window for me." Tohma explained, smiling softly.  
  
"So, where were you planning on staying?" K asked, arching his eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Tohma began. "I was actually on my way to a hotel. But I thought I might drop this off first."  
  
Tohma reached into his pocket and extracted a small, sleek black object. He then handed the gun back over to its owner. K held out his hand and took the gun from Tohma's grasp. His fingers brushed against his slightly as he placed them on the gun. Tohma shivered minutely at the contact.  
  
"Was that all?" K asked, putting the gun on the shelf near the door.  
  
Tohma stood there speechless for a few seconds. He had been real sure that K would most definitely ask him to stay over. Maybe his display earlier was all just a lie. A show he had put on for their friends. He heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Yeah. That was all. I'll be heading out now." He said picking up his bag. K nodded his head.   
  
"O.K bye now."  
  
Tohma turned around to leave. He then thought otherwise and dropped his bag with a loud thud. He whirled around to face K.  
  
"That's it. 'Bye now'." Tohma screamed at his face. "I thought you were a little better than that. You didn't even have the courtesy to ask me to stay. Were your actions earlier all an act. Because if they were, then congratulations, you are a great actor. I poured my heart out to you and this is how you treat me. I hate you Crawd Winchester. I really hate you."  
  
Tohma was panting slightly by the end. K hadn't even flinched throughout his rant and had kept eye contact with him all throughout. He continued to stand there, just looking at him.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Tohma asked indignantly.  
  
All of a sudden, K shot out his hand, grabbed Tohma by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss.   
  
Tohma's breath was taken away, but he responded just the same. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around K's neck. This was nothing like the soft, lingering kiss K had planted on him earlier. When K's tongue pushed against his lips, he gave way and let it slip inside. His mouth was immediately filled with K's flavor, spicy, with just a hint of honey. Tohma brought his own tongue forward and met K's thrust to thrust.  
  
This was nothing like kissing Mika. Kissing her had always been soft and gentle. And her kisses had never ignited such passion within him. All the blood rushed out of his brain and went to his lower regions.  
  
When his lungs started burning with the lack of oxygen, he slowly started to pull away. K was still reluctant to let him go. When he pulled back, K grabbed his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it hard. He then let go and put his forehead against his. He panted and looked deep within his eyes.   
  
Tohma was breathing very heavily. His chest rose up and down with each breath and brushed against K's. Tohma pulled his head back and looked around. Without him noticing, K had brought them both inside and had shut the door. He had shoved Tohma up the door, holding him there with his hands. He looked down and noticed that K had even managed to kick his bag inside.  
  
He looked up at him with passion ridden, heavy lidded eyes. He found his own desire reflected back in K's eyes.  
  
"That was no act Tohma." K spoke in a low, deep tone. "I didn't ask you to stay over because I don't have any control over myself. If you spend the night here, I will force myself on you, and make you do something you don't want to."  
  
Tohma blinked shyly up at him.  
  
"Don't say that. You have plenty of control over yourself. I know you wouldn't do something if I ask you not to."  
  
K gave a deep throated chuckle.  
  
"My dear, sweet Tohma, when it comes to you, I have about as much control as Homer Simpson has in a donut factory (8). And if you couldn't tell by my actions just now, then let me tell you something. I am not only deeply in love with you, I am also in lust with you. I am about 10 seconds away from jumping your bones, and I don't want to spoil your innocence. So you better leave now while you still have the chance."  
  
K said huskily, tightening his grip around Tohma's middle.   
  
"Whoever said I was an innocent K?" Tohma asked leaning into him.  
  
"When it comes to the things I want to do you Tohma, believe me you're an innocent."  
  
Tohma looked down for a second. He then looked up and gave him a good imitation of his own devilish smirks. He then leaned forward and latched his lips on K's neck. He started with little tiny nips, which turned more heated when Tohma opened his mouth and bit the skin gently. He alternated between sucking and biting on his heated flesh.  
  
"I'm warning….you now T….Tohma." K spoke with difficulty, as Tohma mouth worked magic on his throat. "Leave now…..ahh…or I'll rea……really regret myself in……the morning."  
  
Tohma worked his mouth up to his chin, and moved his lips along his jaw. He brought his lips close to K's ear and whispered in a low voice.  
  
"Why don't you show me the things that would corrupt my virtue? Who knows, maybe I'll end up showing 'you' a thing or two." He bit down gently on his ear lobe.  
  
K growled lowly in his throat. He brought his hands down and pushed them past Tohma's pants. He firmly grabbed him by the soft flesh he found there and picked him up. Tohma proceeded to wrap both his legs around K's waist and held on tightly.  
  
K made his way over to his bedroom kissing Tohma hungrily all the way. They stumbled and bumped into several things before finally reaching the bed. Without breaking contact from his lips, K dropped Tohma on the bed and fell on top of him. He pushed his tongue deep into Tohma's mouth, and enjoyed the little groans that Tohma emitted from the back of his throat. He pulled back and looked down on him.  
  
"No regrets." He asked the man beneath him.  
  
Tohma smiled and brought his hand up. He undid K's pony tail. Long tendrils of blonde hair fell all around them. Tohma grabbed a few strands in his hand and ran them over his lips.   
  
"No regrets." He reassured him. "I want this just as much as you do."  
  
With a wide grin, K bent over Tohma closing the distance.  
  
Regardless to say, K proceeded to rock Tohma's world all night long. He finally had the object of his desire in his grasp and he'll be damned if he ever let him go.   
  
He had thought it impossible. But K had finally gotten his happy ending, when, before falling asleep in each other's arms, Tohma whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you K."  
  
K had smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tohma firmly. All was right with the world now, and there was nothing that would be able to take this away from him.   
  
*~*~*   
  
8. My other love. The Simpsons. Well, Homer to be more exact. How could I not put him in there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The End ^_^  
  
VB: Well, that's it folks. Happy ending for everyone. Hope you all liked it.  
  
K: I thought it sucked rotten.  
  
VB: _ maybe I made a mistake putting you together with Tohma. See if I do you any more favors again.  
  
K: You call that an ending. Where the F**k is my lemon?  
  
VB: *blushes madly* You are impossible. Plus I am not good with lemons. Can't write them for the life of me, so just deal. *sticks her tongue out at K*  
  
K: *cocks his gun*  
  
VB: *gulp* put that away K. There are many wonderful writers out there who will write a good, long juicy lemon starring you and Tohma. O.K *slides away from the point of the gun*  
  
Ryuichi: Hey, where ya going? You didn't even mention what happened with me and Tatsuha when we got home. I was sure you were going to put a sex scene there.  
  
VB: ^_^;;;; I am surrounded with hormone-driven, overly sexual people. Someone get me out of here. *looks around desperately for an escape route*  
  
Shuichi: And I thought you really liked me *pouts*. I thought you were going to put me on top when you wrote a sex scene starring me and Yuki.   
  
VB: *about to faint* Why me? Why me? *runs out the door screaming at the top of her lungs*  
  
K: Well, folks we've lost her. We don't know when she'll be back, so we're just going to wait right here for her. She would really appreciate it if you dropped a line or two, commenting on her crappy fic *a shoe flies out and hits K over the head* @_@ I mean her wonderful, artistic piece of writing *rubs his head* Bye now. 


End file.
